brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Blondwave/@N$W€®$ 4 🌙
Hello people, Luna tagged me, so here it is!!! Really, I'm running out of creative blog post names. *Sighs* Rules Eveyryone already knows it. My Answers 1) Does music strongly effect you emotionally? Yehaaa... 2) Have you had porridge? What do you think of it? (Most of you may know it as oatmeal.) Huh, I've never heard this name for that. Yes, I sometimes eat it, and well... it's alright. Better with fruit. 3) Is there something - or someone - you find comforting when you're feeling down\generally emotional? My family. 4) Tell me what you think the coolest\most inpirational\prettiest aspect of fantasy is. (Presuming you're a fantasy fan. And we're talking classic fantasy, not with guns or technology or whatnot.) I am not sure. Maybe the beatufy of something incredible? So cute animals. 5) Lakes or forests? I think forests with lakes xD. 6) Urban or rural? Urban. I'm a city girl. 7) What specifically is your favourite colour? This kind of blue is most adorable colour in the world!!! 8) Do you like singing? Yes. I would like to sing in front of someone, but I'm too shy. (I am not able to be persuaded - people can wait for hours, but nothing.) At least I can sing in the shower... :3 9) Do you sometimes have the insatiable urge to just grab a cute animal and hug it? Yeah, and when I have Sophie, it happens much more often. <3 10) What Lego Elves character do you think you're most like, and what Lego Elves character do you think I'm most like? (You don't have to answer the latter one if you don't want to… I'm just… very curious.) Naida. She's nice, shy and BLUE. Uh, I have no clue, sorry xD 11) If you were born an animal shape-shifter, what animal form would you want to take? Sophie. Or if you want something more epic, then a blue phoenix or flying stuff... 12) Have a horse. What will you name it, what gender is it, what's it's personality and what breed is it\what does it look like? I won't have a horse, I'm not a horse-crazy gal and I've never been. 13) Finally, what's the weirdest food you've had? Hmmm... Almost any food from the school canteen xDDD... My Questions # Your favourite LEGO polybag (from minidoll themes)? Why? # When & where do you usually build your LEGO stuff? # What's your least favourite vegetable and why? # Any place at school you don't like? (Despite the whole building xDDD...) # How many wardrobes you have? # Any piece of clothes you dislike? Why? # What is your least favourite thing in your house? # What's your favourite unusual thing about holidays? # What is your most favourite LEGO minifigure (from those with names)? # Is tomato a fruit or a vegetable? # How would look your ideal shoes? # What's your most favourite thing about your life? (I'm just curious with what you can come up xD) # Piñata? :,D People I Tag I know these people already were tagged, but 1. I want to tag someone who's often active and already included in this action, 2. I want to tag people who I haven't tagged recently that much... hopefully xD. * ArcherDani4 * Fangirl1418 * TheMime005 Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag